The following description relates to data communication networks, for example, as used for data conveyance management.
In general, a client may be updated to receive new data from a server in either of two ways. First, a browser (or other client-side application) may intermittently ask the server for new data (often referred to as “pulling” data). Second, the server may send new data to the client as the data becomes available (often referred to as “pushing” data).